


Fill Me with your Needs

by writworm42



Series: Aftercare fics [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM implied, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, M/M, Sensory Overload, domme vanessa, sub brooke, very heavy fluff, weighted blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Based on the AQ prompt asking for a fic similar to Seeing Red but with Brooke being the one who's overstimulated





	Fill Me with your Needs

**Author's Note:**

> It takes time, communication, and work to know all of a play partner's tells. It's time, communication, and work that you should ABSOLUTELY put in. That goes for subs too--doms can get uncomfortable. Doms have their own boundaries. Doms can be pushed past their own limits. It's a very worthwhile thing to work together to mutually learn each other's body language etc. You don't have to wait until a red to stop a scene if you think you're pushing your partner too far. You can stop it at any time to check in. If your partner says they're good to keep going, great. If they really did need to stop, then both of you will be glad. 
> 
> THANK YOU 3000 to Holtzmanns, who personally supplied me with Pain to get this fic off the ground and also beta-ed like a champ <3 
> 
> Title from Ivy by SALES

Vanessa knew Brooke too well now to let anything go. If Brooke was having a bad day, she knew how to cheer her up. If she was worked up, she knew how to wind her down. If she was being a brat, Vanessa knew how to put her in her place.

And if she was pushed too far, Vanessa knew how to bring her back again.

“Baby, stop. It’s okay. Let’s stop.” Vanessa came up from between Brooke’s legs slowly, careful not to withdraw too abruptly, not to startle her. “You doin’ okay?”

Brooke was laying tense underneath Vanessa, eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched so tightly that Vanessa could see every muscle and bone along its line on Brooke’s, breath coming in shallow huffs that she knew meant trouble. With a twinge of guilt, Vanessa realized that it had only been the fingers loosening their grip and falling away from her hair, instead grabbing at the sheets so hard Brooke’s hands were shaking, that had clued her in to the fact that anything was wrong.

Her face was between Brooke’s legs. How could she have seen? Her ears were filled with the sound of tongue on skin. How could she have heard?

But none of it mattered, not when Brooke was looking like this, breathing like this. _Feeling_ like this, all because of Vanessa.

_You should have known you should have known you should have--_

“I’m just…I’m…” The guilt and worry in Vanessa’s chest only grew as she watched Brooke try to catch her breath. She forced herself to push it away, determined to keep a hold on the situation, keep her feelings at bay long enough to hold Brooke down.

“D’you need your weighted blanket?”

“Please.” Brooke breathed out through still-clenched teeth. Vanessa wasted no time in springing to action. On her way to the drawer were Brooke’s sensory stuff was kept, she dimmed the lights a little, breathing a sigh of relief when the new room atmosphere allowed Brooke to ease her eyes open. She grabbed a heavy blanket from the drawer, then, on her way back over to Brooke, got an idea, and followed it out of the room, emerging a moment later with Henry in her arms.

“I’m gonna go get a bath goin’ for you, okay?” She put Henry down into Brooke’s waiting arms and spread the blanket over her, unable to resist cracking a little smile as she watched Brooke pull Henry close, bury her face in his fur, the tension carried out of her body on the back of a slow, deep sigh.

Brooke liked her baths almost skin-searingly hot, loaded with gritty epsom salts that dissolved under the heat and swirled around her, fizzing and bubbling on her thighs and settling her stomach. Vanessa, always one to believe in the healing power of smell, liked to add in a couple of drops of essential oils too, lavender and chamomile mixing in a heady steam that Brooke would always breathe in deeply, the heave of her chest rippling the water as Vanessa watched with affection.

After Brooke had been led into the tub, her grip on Vanessa’s hand relaxed the minute her toes hit the water. Vanessa waited for the taller queen to get situated, the warmth of the room settling thick into her chest, clearing out worry like bile from her throat.

“Okay, lean back, I’m gonna wet your hair a little.”

Brooke obliged, a little sigh of pleasure escaping her lips, Vanessa’s heart melting at the sound. Guarding Brooke’s eyes with a hand, she sprayed thick streams of warm water over the older queen’s hair, a ghost of a smile spreading on Brooke’s lips.

As she turned off the water, Vanessa couldn’t help but smile a little, either; of all the parts that made up their routine, the next one was probably her favourite. She squirted a generous amount of shampoo into her palm, fruity scent mixing with the lavender and chamomile in an intoxicatingly sweet blend, and spread it thick over her hands before beginning to massage it into Brooke’s scalp. The lather of shampoo slick between Brooke’s hair and the callouses on Vanessa’s fingertips foamed all the way up to her knuckles as she worked the skin, savouring the way Brooke came undone under her touch. The sing-song sighs and the sound of water splashing around Brooke’s body as she melted into Vanessa’s touch sent tingles of happiness through the smaller queen’s entire body, every inch of her skin electric with affection.

“I’m so lucky to have you, baby.” Vanessa purred, withdrawing her hands and running them under the shower-head to clear off the excess suds before drawing a hand over Brooke’s eyes again, washing out the shampoo with a gentle stream.

“You’re telling me.” Brooke laughed softly. “You really know how to take care of me, don’t you?” Vanessa turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel before reaching over to help Brooke out of the tub, wrapping her up and rubbing her dry with quick, thorough motions.

“What can I say? You’re easy to read.” Vanessa smirked, and Brooke laughed again, bringing her in for a kiss.

“Or maybe you just love me that much.”

“Yeah.” Vanessa pulled Brooke in again for another kiss, this time softer, her lips lingering on the taller queen’s as she whispered, “Yeah. Maybe I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my fics are NOT a substitute for proper research or communication with your partner. Fics are fics, America. They are therefore limited in the nuances and events they portray. 
> 
> I'm so happy with the response these are receiving <3 Next up is the jealousy/in drag smut prompt, then I have a couple more, plus more Free Falling thrown in the mix. If there's a specific aspect of aftercare you'd like to see, please let me know! Might be a while before I get to them though (my queue prompt is so long lol rip)


End file.
